Loving the Creature of Darkness
by lovedoves
Summary: When Christine kisses Erik to save Raoul, she finally realizes her true feelings and changes the course of the POTO story.


_Pitiful creature of darkness_

_What kind of life have you known?_

Gone was the suave and dashing Angel of Music in his splendor. What stood before me was a broken man, so vulnerable and needing a human touch.

When the last remains of my fear and anger had faded away, I longed to comfort him and bring him out of the darkness he had created for himself. His disfigurement no longer frightened me, but filled me with compassion as I walked slowly toward him.

_God give me courage to show you_

_You are not alone_

A part of me went to him and accepted his proposal to free Raoul, but I must confess that some small part of me was also pulled toward him. When I placed the ring on my finger, I managed to leave all the craziness of the moment and envision the future with Erik by my side.

I kissed him with all the frustration, awe, and wanting to comfort him. What I received in return was beyond anything I ever imagined.

His mouth was heavenly, but I could taste his shock and terror as he hesitated. Then realizing that I hadn't removed my lips, he let himself go.

His tremendous passion overtook him and I trembled with the intensity of it. I couldn't get enough and I didn't want to pull away even when I needed to take a breath. When I finally broke off the kiss, I looked up at him with wonder in my eyes and a smile that couldn't be contained.

Erik was crying, the poor man who never knew human affection before, let alone a lover's embrace. I was both ashamed and smug with the knowledge that I was his first, marking him mine. Of course I wanted more, so I pulled him back and kissed him with every feeling I possessed.

I was left bereft when he pulled away the second time, and started to physically move away from me.

_Take her - forget me - forget all of this_

_Leave me alone - forget all you've seen_

_Go now - don't let them find you!_

_Take the boat - leave me here - go now, don't wait_

_Just take her and go - before it's too late_

_Go now - go now and leave me!_

He started addressing Raoul and repeated the phrase over and over again. I wanted to go after him and ask him to stop and hold me in his arms forever. Instead, I took the time to free Raoul as I thought of how I would tell Erik my true feelings.

When Raoul got into the boat, he looked at me with questioning eyes when I didn't immediately join him.

I shook my head as I said, "Raoul, I'm so sorry, but I must go back to him."

"But he's a murderer, Christine!"

His outburst turned to pleading when I continued to shake my head and kept smiling at him indulgently.

"We've worked so hard to free you."

"I know, Raoul. But please, I also know he has a decent heart. He truly does love me, and I love him."

Raoul's eyes widened as I voiced my confession. He continued to look into my eyes, searching for my true feelings.

"Please give him another chance, as a favor to me."

I guess he must have found whatever it was he was looking for. He let out a resigned sigh and let me go, knowing I could no longer be his.

I removed Raoul's ring from my finger, not wanting to have the token as a reminder. I didn't know if Raoul and I would ever be friends again, as we used to.

After watching Raoul until his back disappeared from the watery cave, I walked back to Erik, my true love. My heart broke again when I watched him sitting and singing his heart out to a beautiful figurine.

_Masquerade_

_Paper faces on parade_

_Masquerade_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you_

I realized he had taken the song and twisted it to fit his miserable situation. Through my silent tears, I caught his shock as he saw me, back again. What made me smile and sent warmth to my heart was the glimpse of hope glistening in his eyes.

_Christine, I love you_

I knew he must, after everything he had done to get me here, but like all women in love, it is one of the greatest pleasures in the world to have the object of your affection say it out loud with earnest sincerity. I grinned like the sunshine through the dark clouds as I walked toward him.

Our eyes never leaving each other, him afraid of what I was going to do, and me because I never want to look at anything else but him. I reached out and held his face between my hands as I lowered my lips to his, kissing him just as before.

I was the one to pull away because I was eager to see his reaction. I continued to look at him as he mirrored my expression, smiling happily when he realized why I was there.

_Erik, I love you_

I dropped my hands and wrapped it around him, holding him tight, and said, "I'm here to stay, as long as you want me. Hopefully forever."

I wiped away his tears as he started crying again, not realizing he was also wiping mine. I was so lucky to realize the rare treasure I had found before it was too late.

My mind went back to the first night when he had revealed himself to me. Although I was attracted to the confident and sexy Erik, my Angel of Music, I was now in love with the whole person.

With a joyful smile, I held up my left hand and wiggled my bare ring finger. "Erik, I still want to marry you, but I want your ring and not Raoul's."

He looked surprised for a moment before he laughed softly, nodded, and gently held my hand over his heart.

**Erik POV**

I felt for my mask before I opened my eyes, horror ran through me as I felt the rough scarring of my disfigured face. Someone had somehow gotten down to my lair and found me, the Phantom of the Opera.

My eyes opened in shock as I felt soft, feminine hands leaving tracks on my face with their fingertips. Everything came back to me as I looked into the beautiful eyes of none other than Christine, my angel of music.

She was looking at me with so much love in her eyes. I wanted to make sure I was not dreaming the events that happened the night before. She laughed when I pinched myself, knowing that I needed to be sure she was real.

Now happily convinced, I kissed her hesitantly, but her answer was overwhelming. She was impatient and passionate, letting me know that she wanted me as much as I've always wanted her, and she couldn't get enough.

Finally, we just held each other, her head on my chest as we lay together, savoring the moment. I closed my eyes as she started singing.

_Love, your voice fills my spirit with a strange, sweet sound_

_In that night, there was music in my mind_

_And through music my soul began to soar!_

_And I heard as I'd never heard before_

_Say you love me every waking moment_

_Turn my head with talk of forever_

_Say you need me with you, now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true_

_That's all I ask of you _

I kissed the top of her head as I replied, assuring her of my feelings.

_All I want is freedom, a world with so much love_

_And you, always beside me, to comfort and to hold me_

Christine:_ Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Let me lead you from your solitude_

_Say you need me with you here, beside you_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too_

Erik: _Christine, that's all I ask of you_

Christine:_ Yes, I'll share with you one love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

We continued singing until we fell asleep again, blissful and comforted.

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning_

_Say you love me_

_You know I do_

_Love me_

_That's all I ask of you_


End file.
